1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens module and a speaker module, and more particularly to a lens module and a speaker module adopting a shape memory alloy.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, consumers have higher and higher expectations for entertaining functions of electronic products. Nowadays, almost all electronic products require a lens and a speaker so that users may take pictures, have video communication with others, listen to music and view videos, etc. at any time. However, when mounted in an electronic device, current lens modules are not able to rotate or shift left or right without the whole electronic device being turned, not to say adjusting focal distances. On the other hand, when mounted in an electronic device, current speaker modules are not able to adjust the output orientation of sounds without the whole electronic device being turned. Therefore, traditional lens and speaker in electronic devices are considerably limited in use.